undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dogamy y Dogaressa
Dogamy y Dogaressa, 'comunmente referidos con el nombre "'Dogi", son un duo de mini-jefes localizados en el Bosque de Snowdin. Aparecen mas tarde como NPCs en Grillby's.Son miembros de la Guardia Real. Apariencia y Diferencias Son casi identicos en apariencia, tienen hocicos redondo, orejas caidas, su musculatura esta cubierta por camperas con capucha de color negro que recubre todo su cuerpo exceptuando su hocico; hay algunas diferencias entre Dogamy y Dogaressa. En Dogamy,se nota posee una ceja unica entre sus dos ojos que muestran una mirada desafiante,algunos dientes sobresaliendo de su hocico.En su capucha,se puede ver la cara de Dogaressa con un corazón arriba de ella.Su hacha tiene un ojo con una ceja gruesa y mirada desafiante En Dogaressa,posee pestañas al contrario de Dogamy.En su capucha, esta la cara de Dogamy con un corazón arriba de esta.Su hacha tiene una mirada desafiante pero,al contrario de Dogamy, no posee solo una ceja sino que tiene pestañas Rasgos y Personalidad Ellos usan.principalmente,el sentido del olfato para detectar a turistas y en otras situaciones menores, su sentido de la vista es muy inferior - como Doggo, con los que podrian ser biologicamente parientes. A pesar de esto se muestran muy cariñosos entre ellos,como si fuesen una pareja. Un hecho que respalda esta historia es su coordinación en los ataques, que generalmente parecen dejar un hueco en forma de corazón. Al principio del juego, la "pareja" poseen el puesto "#2 Nose Nuzzle Champions"#2 Campeones Hocicudos del Olor , perdiendo el puesto numero #1 con Toriel and Asgore . Ataques Si el protagonista asesina a Dogaressa primero, los ataques de Dogamy's se volvera debiles; Pero si el protagonista asesina a Dogamy primero, Los ataques de Dogaressa se volveran mas fuertes *Dos hachas van a estar en el area de batalla. Saltaran unos metros ariba antes de caer, moviendose a la dirección opuesta.El ataque finaliza con las hachas dejando un hueco en forma de corazon donde el protagonista puede quedarse para no tomar daño de las hachas. *Dos perros van a estar en dos lados del area de batalla.Uno de ellos (el del lado izquierdo) hara que aparezcan corazones de color azul (debes quedarte quieto para esquivarlo) y blancos (debes moverte y esquivarlo) hacia el otro perro del lado derecho. *Si el protagonista asesina a Dogaressa, el unico ataque que hara es el de los perros pero el perro del lado izquierdo sera que el realize este ataque hasta el final del area de batalla *Si el protagonis asesina a Dogamy,el unico ataque que hara sera el de las dos hachas, pero caéran muchos mas rapido,haciendose mas dificil el esquivarlas Estrategia *Para perdonarlos, el protagonista debe rodar en la nieve para disfrazar su escencia, haciendo que Dogi piense que es solo un cachorrito perdido, luego se debe re-oler a los dos y por ultimo domesticar a los dos, haciendo que sus mentes piensen que un cachorro puede domesticar a otros cachorros. *Por otro lado,hay una manera mas facil de perdonarlo,y es usando el palo (ITEM) haciendo que el duo se confundan y piensen que solo es un juego de atrapar el palo.. Finales Créditos de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera *Texto Blanco - "Still Thinking About That Stick"Siguen pensando en aquel palo *Texto Amarillo - "Finally No. 1 Nose Nuzzle Champions"Finalmente, Puesto Nro #1 Campeones Hocicudos del Olor **Para sacar el texto amarillo, el protagonista debe rodar sobre la nieve,luego, re-olerlos y finalmente domesticarlos. **Para conseguir el texto blanco,se debe usar el palo (ITEM) en batalla. El texto Amarillo les da ,finalmente,el puesto numero #1 de Nose Nuzzle Champions; debido a que los participantes,Toriel y Asgore ,abandonaron su puesto debido al divorcio. En el epilogo jugable de la demo de Undertale en la Pacifista Verdadera Ruta Pacifista, el duo aparecen fuera de la librería de Snowdin con otros perritos de Snowdin y Endogeny. Lo que da a entender que esta compuesto de otros perritos de Snowdin. Frases Dialogo del dúo en la batalla''Nro. 2 Campeones Hocicudos del Olor '98!!'(Por supuesto que somos segundos.)'' Quitale las pulgas a mi.... esposa''.'' (Por favor,NO) Que olor,huele a... (¡¿Eres en realidad un cachorrito perdido!?) ¡¡''Wow!! ¡¡Ser mascota de una mascota!!'' (¡Ey,no me dejes sola!) Que hay de mi''..............'' (Un perro que domestica perros... Increible!) (Te espera la miseria.)Dogaressa esta solo (¡Te partiré a la mitad!) Dogaressa esta solo (Lloriqueo). ''Dogamy esta sola ''(Quejido). ''Dogamy esta sola *''No. 2 Nuzzle Champs '98!! *''(Of course we were second.)'' *''Take my wife... 's fleas.'' *''(Don't, actually.)'' *''What! Smells like a...'' *''(Are you actually a little puppy!?)'' *''Wow!! Pet by another pup!!'' *''(Well. Dont leave me out!)'' *''What about me..............'' *''(A dog that pets dogs... Amazing!)'' *''(Misery awaits you.)Alone *(I'll chop you in half!)'' Alone *''Whine. ''Alone *''Whimper. ''Alone Overworld Dialogo Antes del Encuentro¿''Que es ese olor?'(¿Donde esta ese olor?)'' Si ustedes son el olor... (... identificate tuolormismo!) Hmmm... Aquí esta este feo olor... Me hace querer eliminarlo''.'' (... Tu eliminaré!) *''What's that smell?'' *''(Where's that smell?)'' *''If you're a smell...'' *''(... identify yoursmellf!)'' *''Hmmm... Here's that weird smell...'' *''It makes me want to eliminate.'' *''(... Eliminate YOU!)'' Dialogo después del Encuentro: *Spared by rolling around and petting **''Dogs can pet other dogs???'' **''(A new world has opened up for us...)'' **''Thanks, weird puppy!'' *Spared by using the Stick **Weird smells can bring good things.. **(Friendly fun fetch!) **Thanks, weird smell! **(It sure was fun to "stick" together!) *''Where's that big lug? We can't start until he shows up. if [[Gran Perro|Greater Dog] has been killed] *''Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again. ''if [[Doggo] has been killed] *''It's lonely in here today. If our friends don't show up would you like to play? ''if both [[Doggo] and Greater Dog have been killed] *''Smells kinda... quiet. ''if both [[Doggo] and Greater Dog have been killed] Textos en la batalla contra el Duo *''Husband of Dogaressa. Knows only what he smells. Dogamy *''This puppy finds her hubby lovely. SMELLS ONLY?'' Dogressa. *''Dogi assault you!'' Encounter *''The Dogs are saying sickly sweet things to each other. Neutral *''The Dogs are practicing for the next couples contest. ''Neutral *''The Dogs may want to re-smell you. ''Roll *''The Dogs sniff you again... After rolling in the dirt, you smell all right! after Roll *''The dogs think you may be a lost puppy.'' Re-Sniff *''You pet Dogamy / the Dogaressa.'' one dog *''The Dogs' minds have been expanded.'' both dogs *''The Dogaressa is on the warpath. Alone *''Dogamy is brokenhearted. ''Alone *''Every dog loves to play fetch!!! the Stick Nombres Dogaressa es un termino usado para referirse a la esposa de un dogo o dux, un cargo asignado a un miembro supremo del magistrado y maximo dirigente y que nacio en la epoca renacentista en la Republica de Venecia (ahora parte de Italia). El nombre "Dogamy" es un juego de palabras con el sufio ''-gamy'', usado para referirse a las diversas formas del matrimonio (endogamy o endogamia, monogamy o monogamia, etc) que se relaciona con la forma de matrimonio entre el duo y el cartel cerca del lugar antes de encontrarse al duo que decia "Warning: Dog Marriage" o "Peligro:Matrino perruno". Curiosidades Editar sección *Dogaressa siempre habla entre parentesis *Dogaressa es ocasionalmente referido como cachorro o puppy, termino utilizado para referirse a un perro en temprana edad. *Como ocurre con la Guardia Real , es imposible matar a un Dogi y perdonar al otro. *A diferencia de otros personajes perros, la muerte de Lesser Dog no tendra ninguna repercusión en el post-dialogo entre el duo *Si el duo es asesinado, Doggo comentara acerca acerca de su desaparición diciendo "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!" '' *Si el duo es asesinado en la Ruta Neutral, el oso que se encuentra cerca del arbol de Navidad en Snowdin le contará acerca de la tradición del intercambio de regalos para despues preguntarse donde estaran. *Antes de la batalla con Undyne,ella hara mencion del duo si los mataste. *Si el protagonista relee el cartel cerca del area del Duo, el cartel cambiara de ''"Warning: Dog Marriage" o "Peligro:Matrimonio Perruno" a "(Yes, you read that correctly)" o "(Si, lo leiste correctamente). Cualquier lectura despues de este texto cambiara al original Referencias